emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6652 (6th September 2013)
Plot Adam is certain that it was Declan who set him up and Cain confronts Declan over it. However, Cain soon realises that Declan is not the culprit. Soon afterwards, Moira is alarmed when the police arrive to search the farm. They are looking for more evidence and Adam is terrified, desperate to escape. With Moira outside, Cain distracts the police and Adam makes a break for it. When the police realise Adam has fled the scene, it only confounds their suspicions he is guilty, and his actions put Cain in hot water. Meanwhile, Amelia bunks off school, pretending to Sean that she is ill. At the same time, a paranoid Cameron leaves the envelope at the agreed drop before he casually walks away. Cameron then lies in wait to find out who has been blackmailing him. Amelia is terrified when Cameron catches her red-handed and he is soon demanding answers from her and her brother over what they know. Elsewhere, Amy lies to Victoria in order to return to Kyle. Amy turns up outside Joanie's house, but is caught red-handed by her. Joanie is confused so Amy lies that she has accidentally lost one of Jack's toys. Amy is soon helping Joanie in with her bags but when Amy makes an offer, Joanie is suspicious. Also, Declan breaths a sigh of relief now that Adam is in the frame for the murder. Afterwards, Declan is keen to start rebuilding his empire. Finally, Paddy opens up to Chas about his worries, while Nicola is desperate without having any work to bring money in - can Steve solve her problems? Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion Guest cast *Estate Agent - Nichola Dixon *DS Shields - Jayne Ashbourne *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *PC Barrett - Ian Curley *PC Jameson - Frances Tither Locations *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway and office *Café Main Street - Café and exterior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Cricket Pavilion *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Joanie's house - Front and rear gardens *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage offices *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes